Appreciation
by Kuro-nii-chan
Summary: Hello! I was on tumblr and said i wanted a pairing of calculator and the reader and/or OC and so i have decided to make one! when i say iBounce in the story i mean iHop but i wouldn't want to get in trouble for using it. I do not own DC Online or the orginal DC characters. I just love the game alot. if you have any questions then PM me, don't forget to review. T for language.


BEEPBEEPBEEP

" uhhhhhhhhhhhnnn...", Rose groaned and picked up her communicator, " Calc it is three in the godsdamned morning cut me some slack here! Haha...get it? some? like sum? You're the calculator? UGH! I am making crappy one-liners! You KNOW I'm not fit to go out right now!"

Regardless Rose was already in her armor and washing her face. Looking at her magic Journal that she didn't know how to work as a random mission appeared. She will never understand how the missions just appeared like that or how whenever she needed it a mini-map appeared showing her where she needed to go and what direction to fly in. Her wings had disappeared when she donned her much better protecting cape but she still flew, oh she flew all right. Although it seemed ridiculous for her to have to purchase her superspeed. Not that the villians needed to know that Rose flew at supersonic speeds without the exobite transformations. The Calculator already knew ofcourse, Calc always knew more than the other villians. Yes, remarkably "Rose" had chosen the villian's side in this universe. She had no idea why on earth she did it but she did. As she finished getting ready she picked up the journal and read the mission.

" There's been a brainiac invasion in the metropolis incursion zone. Except this time instead of capturing the citizens they're settling for the exobite victims that have already mastered their newfound powers. They've also kidnapped a hero recruit. it's a weirdo calling itself Trenchcoat. Never changes armor.I wonder if the person washes that coat? I know we don't usually rescue the heroes but...This one is an exception. ", The Calculator's dulcet tones sounded out into the darkness of Rose's Dive Hideout.

" And why's that~? ", she cooed as she exited her texas ave. home, " Is she hot? Talia Al Ghul hot? Or is this another of your plans so you can claim the world in the name of the couch potatoes again or whatever?" , ooh she could FEEL his scowl over the communicator.

"Oh, please. We both know that Talia has the hots for the bat. This one is different. Like you, the person had powers before Lex sent out his exobites and ,unlike you, chosen the scary, dark, and brooding bat as his mentor. Ignore the rest of the victims until you've successfully captured him and brought him to the joker funhouse at amusement mile."

"what's so special about him that i have to not only save him from those creepy spiders with mechanic brains but also bring him to the megalomaniac Joker? I had powers before the exobites too."

"Jealous, Rose? We can't exactly just come out and say, hey Joker! We don't need that guy 'cause i'm an Egyptian princess witch with amazing capabilities for you to take advantage of!"

"fine fine. It's sweet that you care so much~"

"I don't actually care about YOU in particular. Exobite recruits for our side are getting smaller and smaller and i just don't want to lose one of my favorites to Joker's games."

" Am I really one of your favorites, Calc? Honest? " , she said dreamily.

" Just get to the Incursion Zone, Rose.", He said then he hung up.

Usually after Calculator gets done briefing Rose the Joker or some other major Villain will pop up to tell her exactly what to do. Rose waited and of course it was the egomaniac himself, Joker that appeared on the tiny screen at the side of her mini-map.

" hehe~ Someone hasn't been getting enough rest! Sorry for the early morning intrusion, my dear but we have work to do! I'm sure Calculator already filled you in on the exobite victim we are after."

" Indeed, sounds suspicious though, do Lex and Circe know you've assigned a mere exobite mutant to handle this?"

" oh what Lex doesn't know won't kill him! Besides, Circe's too busy fighting those damn amazons to worry much about the electrolites! "

"exobites, sir.", she corrected.

"Tomato, tomatto! All i know is that that person is special and we MUST recruit him! "

" if you say so ,Joker. So, where in the incursion zone is he?" , It was always best not to ask The Joker too many questions about the mission he sent you on.

" smack dab in the middle! He should be quite easy to spot hehe~"

" what? "

" Hehe~you didn't let me finish! but oh well~ you'll figure it out on your own. Now go get him my little prodigy~! You DO remember where Amusement Mile is don't you?"

"Remember it? How could i forget all those jokerdroids in those presents? Or the poisonous gas? Or the copious amounts of GCPD at The FUN HOUSE!?", she growled almost angrily.

Unfortunately the Joker had already hung up and everything he'd said appeared in her journal for Rose to review. She sighed but inwardly was grateful that the clown had not heard her outburst. Rose initially had wanted to choose Lex Luthor as her mentor. She'd always looked up to Lex. Always wanted him to teach her everything she needed to know about technology, not to mention the multiple universes he'd found, but this was a war among the villains, the gods, and the weird looking aliens. So it was best to pick someone she would not fangirl over as her mentor for now. Besides, working for the Joker isn't THAT bad. Sure he's completely nutso and treats his girlfriend worse than Rose treats a mosquito that just stung her (to the electric zapper with you! nasty, disease carrying, blood-sucking bug!), but he atleast he has a good sense of humor once in a while. Rose always did love cruel jokes and back talk. Right now ; however, she has bigger things to worry about than her mentor. First, before she goes on her mission she'll go to the Little Bohemia Night Club. She has to repair her armor and weapons. Then she'll buy some soder colas in case she needs a break. There's only so much she can take once in a while.  
Now that she's bought everything and arrived at the Incursion Zone she looks around, occasionally beating up the brainiac analyzers that give her trouble. Hiding from any heroes that are a higher level than her. She never did like universes that made her level up. In her own universe she trained extremely hard every day but in this one, training is nearly impossible. You can only train by going out in the field and grinding away at as many people that are not on your side as you can, which is a waste of time because many missions that don't require any fighting at all such as the booster gold missions in nightclubs give you thousands of experience points just for running around and activating the terminals and listening to the not so humble "hero" drawl on about that place. She prefers those to the ALERT missions she gets.  
Then she spots him. It's not that hard. The boy has double blades like she does but instead of fire power like her he has a tech ability. She'd wanted the tech ability but she prefered being a badass looking Tank in group fights so she chose the her favorite element instead. She flies a bit closer to Trenchcoat. Noticing that he's covered in sweat. He's not only angry but also looks quite worn out. Then Rose notices the orange bubble around him and smirks. Calculator was right, the brainiacs DID capture him for her and then left him right out in the open for the taking. Flying behind him she taps the glass, like she's at the aquarium trying to annoy the penguins and other animals swimming around with the vibration. He spins around and glares at her.  
" ugh" , he voices simply then goes back to wacking at the dome.  
Rose takes a bit of time to notice what he's wearing. A dark brown Mobster's Classy Fedora with a red stripe is on his head. That means that he is above level thirty like herself. As Calculator said he has donned a trenchcoat that has no level requirement with it that she knows of, it's beige and reminds her of commissioner Gordan's. he has on black dress pant's and a black shirt with a white tie and white classy gloves. His eyes are a bright blue and they remind her of someone, although she is not quite sure who. She taps the glass once more. He turns and stares at her, obviously annoyed.

" What?! ", he growls.

Rose just smirks at him and purrs in a voice that sounds like the waitress at iBounce, " Hello sir, my name is Rose Dragon and i will be your kidnapper for the day~." ,She picks up the bubble and flies towards the funhouse.

" WH- HEY! ", he slammed at the bubble some more, " PUT ME DOWN!"

" Or what? You can't exactly do anything while you're in there now can you~?"

" Gr. no, but you have to let me out at some point, right?" , it was his turn to smirk, " and when you do, I'll get you back. "

" oh reeeeeeeeeaaaaaally? I'm not buying it."

There was no reply from Trenchcoat as she continued on to Amusement Mile. Taking only one break as a Brainiac Subjugator decided to attack her while she was flying a bit too low to the ground, what could she say? the captivated Trenchcoat was heavy! He snickered at her as she hid at the top of a skyscraper and finished off one of her soder colas, then she continued on. When he caught a glimpse of their destination he frowned, but said nothing. Rose knocked on the funhouse door and to her surprise the Joker himself opened it, motioning for her to enter. She went in and sighed in relief after putting trenchcoat down. Lex Luthor was there too. Even Calculator joined in, on her communicator of course, saying that Rose once again proved she could follow orders like a trained monkey. This is a compliment from her new friend.  
Once Trenchcoat was taken from the orange bubble and securely contained somewhere she opened her journal and wrote in X complete. Thus giving her the experience and items rewarded for doing this quest. Instead of leaving like she usually did she walked up to Lex and Joker.

" You did not tell me that the person completing this would be just one of my exobites victims." , Lex argued with the Joker.

" Heeeeeeey she completed the mission didn't she? Good work, kid!" , he slammed Rose in the back, hard, " Besiiiiiides, regardless of her low level she's still one of our best! Always does her work. Not to mention she has ME as her mentor!"

" That last fact does not reassure me Joker. She could just as easily have failed."

"SHE, with all respect sir, is right damn here. " , the one thing she disliked about Lex was that he lacked confidence in her, " and like Joker said I did the job. It wasn't that hard, only a retrieve mission. "

Luthor scowled at her but resigned anyway. Zero flew up and sat on one of the gigantic boulders in the room...frowning at herself for reprimanding one of her villainous heroes, but she woke up quite early and even when she completes the mission without much trouble he still didn't have any faith in her. Not that faith was common among people like him anyway. She snapped open her communicator hoping that Calculator would notice, he always did.

" What do you want."

" heh, no congrats from you either, eh? "

" Oh, that again. "

" Yep."

There was a comfortable silence between them.

" You know...nevermind." , said calculator.

" no, what is it? "

" It wasn't that hard of a mission anyway. "

" Yeah, and? "

" all I'm saying is i think you did a good job, but it's not exactly something you should be extremely proud of."

" yeah, you're right. "

" but..."

" but? "

" This is going to sound extremely stupid, but if you let Trenchcoat escape then you can capture him again."

" Isn't that a bit risky? Both the Joker AND Lex are here. "

" exactly, you have a worthy audience to watch your daring feats of amazement."

" Calc, have i ever told you how brilliant you are?"

" No. "

" Well, I'm saying it now. You are quite brilliant. ", she heard him chuckle.

" I know that already, Rose."

" My oh so humble friend~"

" Ok, now you're pushing it. "


End file.
